Channel outlets are needed on work benches, lab benches, in room areas for connecting electrical equipment to electrical power when required. Commercially-available channel outlets have satisfied this need, but they have presented difficulties in connecting the electrical conductors to the electrical terminals in the channel outlets, the grounding of the ground wire, and the cost of manufacture.